


Terms of Endearment

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Angel Blades Are Excellent Birth Control, Castiel Said So, Concern, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fergus - Freeform, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Judgment, Kisses, Kissing, Nicknames, Other, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Relationship Reveal, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Smile, Witch Rowena (Supernatural), Witches, Worry, baby girl - Freeform, kiss, secret reveal, smiling, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader accidentally reveals her relationship with Rowena by calling her "baby girl" in front of Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley.





	

 

It had become a custom for the Winchesters to call Rowena when they needed help with something extremely nasty they couldn't deal with on their own.

You weren't all that fond of her constant exposure to danger, but she always assured you you had nothing to worry about. She was a witch, almost four centuries old and one of the most powerful ones alive. There weren't that many things that could cause her permanent harm, especially now that she had that Resurrection Seal on her thigh.

She could get hurt, yes, but if someone wanted her dead, they would have to try a little harder.

As her student, you always tagged along, observing her as she worked, and sometimes even lending a hand with a spell or a ritual if she required so. You weren't all that confident in your abilities; you could do simple spells quite decently, and throwing hex bags and uttering single words was an easy task, but anything that required power you still didn't have and talent you were still developing was a huge no.

Unless you asked Rowena, of course. According to her, you were learning fast and the power you held was immense – you just had to learn how to properly harness it. You weren't all that convinced of that, but you were willing to take her word for it. After all, she was the one with centuries' worth of experience. If there was anyone that knew best, it was her.

She had never lied to you before, and you had no reason to believe she'd lie about something as important as this.

The monster the Winchesters needed help was a nasty one. That was supported by the fact that, alongside you and Rowena, they'd also summoned Castiel and Crowley. The more, the merrier. And more powerful.

You noticed Dean subtly eyeing you while Rowena was explaining her spell, and you kept your eyes firmly on your girl, not daring to meet his glance.

You used to be a hunter. That was how you met and eventually befriended the brothers. With time you decided to leave that life behind you, instead dedicating your life to studying witchcraft. After years of being an unhappy hunter and suppressing your natural gifts of magic, you realized being a witch was your true calling.

And honestly, going after supernatural creatures while being one yourself was blatantly hypocritical, and if there was one thing you weren't, it was a hypocrite.

It was Rowena who convinced you to embrace your natural talents instead of suppressing them, who helped you realize your full potential and encouraged you to follow your nature instead of nurture.

Ignoring the Winchesters' warnings about her being dangerous and untrustworthy, you befriended her. You didn't let her being a monster, as hunters considered all those that weren't quite human, stop you from making her your friend. You knew better than to judge a book by its cover, and you weren't going to let prejudice stop you from getting to know someone who turned out to be not quite as bad as they presented themselves as.

Instead of being mean, you treated Rowena with respect. Listened to her problems. Offered a word of advice. Asked her for advice of her own. Soon enough you were friends, and as you got to know her softer side, the one she kept hidden from the world for she'd been hurt too many times to be openly vulnerable, you found yourself growing rather fond of her. Too fond for it to be just mere friendship.

It took Lucifer killing her and Amara frightening her for her to realize her place was with you, just as yours was with her. It turned out she knew what you felt for her, and she felt the very same; she just wasn't sure how to properly express it, for that signature pride of hers made sure to keep her quiet until she could no longer take it.

Sam and Dean disapproved of your friendship from the very start. When you told them you decided to embrace your magical heritage, they were far from happy. They trusted you to do good, as you had all this time, but they weren't huge fans of magic and they made no effort to hide how they really felt.

Sam had eventually come around to you being Rowena's apprentice, but Dean was still less than thrilled. He warmed up to her with time, especially after she helped him regain his memories, but still, she was a witch, a dangerous one at that, and he didn't like the idea of you learning the craft from her, of all people. He tolerated it, but he didn't like it.

It was for that very reason that you insisted on keeping your relationship a secret. Rowena objected, wanting to show the world how great her girlfriend was. Her words, not yours. You promised you'd tell the brothers soon enough, but something always got in the way.

It wasn't that you were scared. Not at all. Rowena was in no danger from them, not now that they've become sort of frenemies. It was just that you weren't in the mood for lectures, judging looks, and snide comments.

"I'll stun him from behind, then ye lads can make yer move," Rowena explained. She made sure to send each of them a stern, decisive glare. "Don't miss."

"We won't," Sam told her. "We got this."

"Ye better," she warned.

"I don't like this," you commented, prompting everyone to look at you.

"It'll be fine, dear," Rowena assured you, sending you a sweet smile.

It's not that you didn't trust her. You did, with your life, but the monster you were hunting was a nasty one. You have never seen something like that before and, quite frankly, the thought of her being in the same room as that thing, all alone, even for just a minute, scared the hell out of you.

You remembered Lucifer, remembered her lying dead on the cold ground, remembered the fear in her eyes after she opened them and frantically looked around in search of him as you held her, happy to see her alive and well, and told her over and over again that he was gone and would never hurt her again for you would rather die than let him near her after what he'd done. You remembered her cries and nightmares that haunted her dreams. Remembered all the promises you made that nothing like that would ever happen to her again.

You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you were to break those promises.

"Are you sure, baby girl?" you inquired. "You could get hurt."

She nodded confidently. "I'm sure."

"What the hell was that?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

You frowned. "What?"

_"That."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just called her baby girl."

_Damn it!_

You swallowed, doing your best to remain calm and composed. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. You'd intended to tell them over a dinner, or maybe over a text message so you wouldn't have to look at their disapproving faces.

Any other way but this.

Taking in a deep, steady breath, you decided to do what you always did in situations like this: deny it. If your father had taught you anything, it's that when someone confronts you with something you did, you should vehemently deny it and pretend nothing happened. If it worked for your asshole dad, it should work for you.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Dean insisted.

You weren't your asshole dad, it seemed. Strange, for all your life you'd been hearing about how you're just like him.

"Did not."

"Did, too!"

"You did," Sam cut in.

"See? Even Sam heard you," Dean said with a proud grin.

"I've also heard you say it," Castiel added.

"Whose side are you on?" you said, causing him to awkwardly shrug and turn his head away to avoid your deadly glare.

"Wish I didn't," Crowley deadpanned, the look on his face that of pure and utter disgust.

"Oh, shut it, Fergus," Rowena snapped.

Dean looked back and forth between you and your witch. "So, what, you two a thing now?" ****

"Yeah. We are!" you exclaimed.

You were sick of hiding, sick of sneaking around and pretending to be just friends. Rowena deserved better than that. She was willing to swallow her pride to allow herself to love you and care for you like no one ever had. You knew how difficult it was for her to, after centuries of betrayal and solitude, let someone see her for who she really was: sweet and gentle, just like everyone else, a person with feelings and strengths and faults she'd been keeping locked away for the majority of her life.

And how did you repay her? By hiding her like a shameful, dirty secret. It wasn't fair; not to you, and certainly not to Rowena. If your friends had any issues with your relationship, that was their problem, not yours.

"So what?"

"Since when?" Dean asked.

"Since none of yer business, wiener boy," Rowena told him.

He shot her a look. "That better not mean what I think it means."

"Oh, it _does,"_ she purred like a vicious kitten.

"Since sometime before we confronted Amara," you explained, interrupting their banter.

"That explains the change in Rowena's behavior," Castiel noted.

Rowena shot him a glare. "Hey!"

He frowned. "It's true. You've been… kinder than usual. It was odd."

She rolled her eyes at his comment, but the corner of her lips curled into a subtle smile. She'd never say it out loud, but you knew she was happy with her change. She genuinely wanted to do better, _be_ better, and now, with you by her side, holding her hand as she walked through the dark, she could do just that.

Castiel turned to you. "Now I understand why you were so mad at Crowley when he left her with Lucifer."

"Mad?" Crowley growled. "She bloody punched me in the face!"

"You deserved it!" you told him. "He could've killed her!"

"Okay," Dean said, taking in slow, steady breaths before swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. "This is… wow."

"Why do you even care?" you asked. "We're friends. I love you guys very much. _All_ of you."

You looked at Crowley, prompting him to roll his eyes. What could you say? The guy was a bastard, but you were fond of him. Not to mention, he was your girlfriend's son. Son she both detested and loved, but still, he was her son, and even if you despised him, you would have had to find a way to at least tolerate him.

"But what and _who_ I do is, frankly, none of your business. This is exactly why I kept it a secret all this time. I knew you'd look at me like that, Dean. I knew it. But I don't care anymore. If you really are my friends, you'll accept this."

Rowena reached for your hand, giving it a loving squeeze, her own, silent way of saying: "I'm proud of you."

Castiel send you a friendly smile. You wouldn't have expected anything less from him. He may not have been Rowena's biggest fan, but if there was anyone who knew anything about second chances, it was him. "I'm very happy for you," he said.

You pulled on a smile of your own. "Thank you."

He threw his arms around you, pulling you into a tight, awkward hug. "Always use protection when you fornicate. I find angel blades to be incredibly useful."

"Thank you, Castiel. Tha-that's real good advice."

He pulled back, proudly grinning from ear to ear. "I'm glad to be of assistance."

"I'm sorry if we've ever given the impression we'd be against your relationship," Sam said humbly.

"Yeah," Dean added. "I mean, I'm not exactly ecstatic about this, but you're right. It's your life, your decision. I may not be Rowena's biggest fan, but she's, um, not that bad. I guess."

"Aww, ye love me, don't ye, squirrel boy?" Rowena teased, a playful smile flickering on her lips.

Dean raised his forefinger. "Don't push it. I'll admit, I may have judged you unfairly. You helped us, and Y/N is our friend, and if she's happy, who am I to rain on her parade?" He giggled at his own pun. "Parade."

You rolled your eyes, but couldn't help smiling. If you'd known they'd be this supportive, you would've told them sooner. "So you're cool with it?"

"We're cool," he said.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

"You guys…" You pulled them into a quick hug, giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

Crowley cleared his throat. "I have a question," he said. You mentally prepared yourself, because of fucking course he did. "Out of everyone on this bloody planet, why'd you have to go for _her?"_

"Because she's not everyone," you said simply, not willing to go into detail. If you started rambling, it would take days to convey your thoughts into all the appropriate words

There were many things you loved about Rowena, many things you admired and cherished, but the one that stood out above all others was the fact that she was her own person. There was no one out there quite like her, so dark and light at the same time, a perfect balance of destructive and caring. She was a force to be reckoned with and a cuddly kitten all at once, and it was that very fact that made her so irresistible.

Crowley scoffed at your reply, but allowed his lips to form a small smile. "I better not see any mushy stuff."

He had a funny way of expressing his support for your relationship, but you smiled nonetheless.

"Don't look, then," Rowena said, and, in a flash, her lips were on yours, locked in a hungry kiss.

And, suddenly, everything was right in the world **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my awesome, incredible, crazy talented friend Janice for helping me edit this piece. Love you so much, girl! ♥


End file.
